The Weasley-Potter Cousins
The Weasley-Potter cousins were made up from the children of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Percy Weasley and Audrey Fortescue, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. They all attended Hogwarts between 2011-2025. House Sortings They were sorted in order as follows: Victoire Weasley - Ravenclaw Fred Weasley - Gryffindor Molly Weasley - Hufflepuff Dominique Weasley - Gryffindor James Potter - Gryffindor Louis Weasley - Hufflepuff Lucy Weasley - Ravenclaw Rose Granger-Weasley - Gryffindor Albus Potter - Slytherin Roxanne Weasley - Gryffindor Hugo Granger-Weasley - Gryffindor Lily Potter - Gryffindor Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's Children Bill Weasley had three kids, Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley and Louis Weasley. Victoire Weasley Victoire Gabrielle Weasley was born on the 2nd May 2000. Her name Victoire, means victory in French. Her parents chose her name as she was born on the 2nd Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Victoire attended Hogwarts between 2011-2018 in which she was made a prefect and leader of the secret organisation called Gremlins. She was sorted into Ravenclaw which was a shock to her family as Weasleys were always Gryffindors. However as she grew up, it became apparent that she was indeed a Ravenclaw due to her wit and intelligence but also her out there personality. Her Aunt Ginny often commented that Victoire was like Ginny's dear friend, Luna Lovegood. She started dating Teddy Lupin in 2014 when Victoire was in 3rd year and Teddy was in his 5th year. They kept their relationship secret until James Potter caught them kissing on Platform 9 3/4 in 2017 as Victoire was about to start her last year at Hogwarts. Victoire was made a Prefect for Ravenclaw in 2015 before becoming Head Girl in 2017, following in her fathers footsteps. Her favourite subject was Study of Ancient Runes as she was fascinated by mysterious items. Out of all her cousins, she got on best with Lucy Weasley who was also a Ravenclaw and the pair were usually found up on the Astronomy Tower gazing across the Highland Landscape. Victoire was part-veela as her great-grandmother was a Veela which contributed to her beautiful looks. She is also fluent in French as well as English due to her mother being from France. Dominique Weasley Dominique Apolline Weasley otherwise known as Kiki, was born on the 7th March 2003. Her middle name, Apolline, was her grandmothers name. She preferred to be known as Kiki as she wasn't too fond of her full name. Kiki attended Hogwarts between 2014-2021. She was sorted into Gryffindor and it quickly became apparent of her passion for Quidditch. She made the team in her second year and played as beater. She was made Quidditch captain in 2018 until 2021. Kiki was also made a prefect in her 5th year and then made Head Girl in 2020 just like her father and sister. She dated Cody Branstone from her fourth year onwards (which shocked her family as Cody is a Slytherin) but she knew that she was bisexual as she had feelings for her best friend, Brianna Huang. Kiki was part of Gremlins and was sent to detention on numerous occasions. She is quite boyish by personality although her veela blood makes her really feminine and beautiful which is a false impression. Her favourite subject is Care for Magical Creatures as she was able to spend many hours outside feeding the mystical creatures. She was closest to Roxanne Weasley out of all her cousins due to their shared boyish natures. Kiki, like her siblings is fluent in both French and English although she tries to disguise her French heritage for some unknown reason. She was extremely happy when she found out that Victoire and Teddy were dating as she always had a thing for Teddy but he was far too old for her. Kiki and brave and courageous and had all the traits of a true Gryffindor. Category:Weasley Family